Deathly Hollowed
by PositiveVibes1379
Summary: Kimberly's life was never sunshines and rainbows. Her mother and father had an estranged relationship, living in separate houses. But when her mother dies, her father forces her and brother to move to Elmhurst, Illinois with his newest wife and daughters. Upon first arriving, she encounters Jackson Brewer, an enigma with dangerous secrets. *Revised version of Deathly Hollows.
1. Preview

**Preview**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Kickin' It. Wish I did, though. Leo Howard is gorgeous.**

**A/N:** So, you guys remember this book right? Well, I deleted it and I sure as hell hated the own version. It was complete shit. I am revising it. It'll be longer. And better. I can say that much. My writing has improved (except for my editing skills, those are still complete shit). I hope that everyone will enjoy this version a lot better. It won't be shit… or have so much plot holes. Hopefully.

* * *

_**After the death of her mother, Kimberly Crawford's father wasted no time in remarrying his mistress. And so, with two new step-sisters, and step-mother, Kim and her twin brother are being forced to move to Elmhurst, Illinois.**_

"_Sure loved mother a lot. So much you moved on like the speed of light."_

"_I did, but time can change people, Kimmy."_

"_Shut up."_

_**Starting off in a new school, she meets the mysterious and violent Jackson Brewer. One encounter that was sure to change her life around.**_

"_Excuse me, Blondie? Care to repeat yourself?"_

"_You heard me, you piece of crap! Watch were you're walking!"_

_**And from then on, her life would never be the same.**_

"_Don't move, or I'll blow her brains out, Brewer!"_

"_Do it. I don't care about her, I'm just here for my money."_

_**Will Kim experience her first taste at actual love?**_

"_I'm not want you want. Or need. Date a goody-two-shoes such as yourself."_

"_But… Jack."_

_**The feeling of being in a loving family?**_

"_You're like the daughter I've always wanted, but instead got Grace."_

"_Well, you're the family I've always wanted."_

_**Or will her life be just as disastrous as ever?**_

"_Leo! Leo! NO!"_

_**Find out in Deathly Hollowed. Coming June 2015.  
**_

* * *

**This is a revised version of Deathly Hollows. The book title is slightly changed, but you know, not really. Anyways, it'll be better. If any of you are readers from back then, then damn… DO NOT ASK FOR THE OLD VERSION! I deleted that shit so I wouldn't cry. This version is meant to be revised… okay. Enough of me.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Kickin' It. Wish I did, though. Leo Howard is gorgeous.**

"Wow. It's huge."

A blonde glanced up at her newest home warily. She sighed and rolled her eyes as her father sent her and her brother a wide smile. "And it's your newest home! Aren't you excited, Kimmy?" he questioned her, reaching for her luggage.

She hauled it out of his reach and glared at him. And just when he was going to say something, his overly pregnant wife strolled alone. She rubbed her stomach and gave the twins a small smile. "Kimberly–"

"It's Kim, _Lonnie_," she hissed.

Lonnie blinked and sent the young girl a small, forced smile. "Yes, _Kim_." Kim rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to flip her off. "And Leonardo," she said brightly.

Kim's brother sent her a harsh glare and she flinch. "No calls me that; it's freaking Leo. Get it right or don't use my name." Lonnie gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "Now, where's my room? Your brats can show me to it," he sneered.

Lonnie gulped and nodded, pulled herself away from her husband. "I'll show you because the girls are at school," she told him.

He shrugged and followed her in to the large (obviously expensive) house. Kim eyed it with mischievousness and interest. "I want to egg your pure white and ugly a–"

"Kimberly." She closed her mouth and glared at her father. "You need to respect Lonnie a lot more, I'm not joking anymore. I'll ground until you're eighteen," he told her sternly.

Kim snorted. _Which will be in two years. I can wait to leave this place,_ she thought. "Yeah, well, _John_, I don't answer to deadbeats who divorce my mother and not contact his supposed kids until their mother dies," she told him.

"I love her and you guys," he stated.

Kim chuckled darkly and clenched the straps of her luggage tightly. "You sure loved mother a lot. So much that you moved on like the speed of light," she hissed at him mockingly.

Her father sighed and rubbed his temples. "I did, but time can change people, Kimmy."

Kim gave him a frosty look. "Shut up." He flinched at her harsh tone, but she didn't care. She was mad. "I didn't ask for this. When she died, you could've let us live with Aunt Maria, but _no_, you return out of nowhere and claim that you _loved_ and _missed_ us? Kiss my ass, John." She began to walk off, leaving her luggage in the driveway, but she stopped and turned to look at him. "And don't freaking call me _Kimmy!_"

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struck the bag harder. "Harder, man! You can do it! I swear!" his best friend yelled.

He swung his arm back and struck the bag, nearly making his friend tumble over. "Damn, man. You've got a good hit," his friend commented, "It's no wonder why the streets fear you–"

The sound of the door opening made him stop mid-sentence as both looked that way. A small blonde stood in the doorway, timidly looking around. "You're looking lost there, sweetie. Can we help you with anything?" the boy finally spoke.

Her brown whiskey eyes landed on him and he raised a brow. _She seems like she's his age. Maybe she lives around here and attends Groffin, too, _he thought. "Uh… do you know how to get back to Apple Orchids Street?" she asked.

Their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. _She's a rich bitch. I hate them,_ he thought. "Take the 56 bus to Froster Street and get off. Walk straight forward for five minutes and you'll reach there, honey," his friend answered.

The blonde's eyebrows ticked visibly. "Bastard, don't give me nicknames, asshole," she hissed at him before storming out the small gym.

Both boys blinked and watched her leave with one thought on their mind… _just who the hell was she?_

**I have exams and therefore my time schedule is limited. I also got chosen to be able to work for the summer for this job thing and I don't know how effective my schedule will really be. Next update will be next Saturday. And every place or street I have made up is purely fictional and lots of things will be fictional in this story.  
**

**Questions: What's your favourite subject? Mine is English.**

**What's one or two of your hobbies? Mine is cooking and reading.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Author Note (Chapter Will Replace This)

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone,

Now, this may be a shock to you guys, considering how long I have been gone. So, let me explain what happened:

Depression.

Yes, I sunk so low that I lost all interest in writing and wanted nothing to do with it. I am saddened that it even happened because writing _was_ my escape from all my feelings. Just in case anyone is wondering, no, I have not gone to get serious help because every single time I do try, I shy away and close myself off. That being said, I do have a mental health nurse and a social worker, and a few people I have learned to open up to.

As for writing, please bear with me (did I even use the correct form of 'bear' or was it 'bare'?) I will try my very best to get out more frequent updates. Yes, that means I am back. However, I will be focusing on these three books:

A revised version of Beauty and Her Beast (will be called something different) (Austin and Ally)

Deathly Hollowed (Kickin' It)

Tutoring the Bad Boy (Kickin' It)

Lover of My Soul (Austin and Ally)

Those four books will be my main focus, and maybe if I am feeling it, I will throw out some short stories and one shots along the way.

My deepest apologies for disappearing for so long without a single note to tell you guys if there was something wrong. It has been almost a year, but I am back and ready to finish all the stories in my arsenal.


End file.
